Bud and Ladonna go to San Diego
by Travis 5412
Summary: Ladonna and Bud go to San Deigo. They get in to a fight there.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur: Ladonna and Bud goes to Sea World

* * *

Ladonna: I know this is when Arthur usally talks but he is going to Enchancia. Bud: We are going to Sea World San Deigo. We are not going to Enchacia. Ladonna: I think you will like this story.

* * *

Mrs. Compson: No you 2 cant go to Enchancia instead I am letting you 2 go to Sea World San Deigo just you 2 alone. You leave by Bus.  
Bud: Okay Mom.  
Ladonna: Why cant we go to Enchancia?  
Mrs. Compson: Because Arthur could only take 3 with him and DW only invited Emily. So instead of going to Enchancia your going to San Deigo.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom.

She called and got 2 tickets 1 for Ladonna and the other for Bud.

Mrs. Compson: When the tickets comes then we will help you 2 pack for your trip.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom.

In 2 days there tickets came by Mail.

Mrs. Compson: Ok lets get you 2 packed. Tomorrow you 2 will be on your way. I hope you visit Sea World and The near by Beach so I am packing your bathing suits and towels.  
Bud: Ok Mom.

She got tem all packed up for there trip.

Mrs. Compson: Take your bath Bud then you Ladonna or a shower. Since your young so as always I will watch you take it Bud.  
Bud: Yes indeed Mom.  
Mrs. Compson: Then time for bed.

After Bud's bath and Ladonna's shower they then went to sleep. The next day they woke up got dressed and had breakfast.

Mrs. Compson: Lets get you 2 to the bus depot for the 1 heading to San Deigo.  
Ladonna: Ok Mom. Lets pick up are bags and lets get going Bud.  
Bud: Ok Ladonna.

They got in there car and went to the bus depot.


	2. Day 1 on the bus

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 2

* * *

Mrs. Compson: Be careful you 2.  
Bud: We will.  
Ladonna: Yes Mom.

5 minutes later there Bus came. The Bus driver helped them load up there bags.

Ladonna: How long will it take to go to San Diego?  
Bus Driver: 3 Days. We will make stops at motels on the way. Ok lets get you 2 on the bus.  
Ladonna: Lets get on Bud.  
Bud: Ok Ladonna.

Them and some others got on the bus and they were on there way. Bud has his toy dinosaur with him.

Boy#1: That Boy looks my age. Can we play with some toys with him?  
Mom: Sure Larry.  
Larry: Good.

Larry went over to Bud.

Larry: Do you want to play with me?  
Bud: Ok. My name is Bud Compson.  
Larry: I am Larry Henderson.

Then he saw his friend John Goldberg. He joined in.

Bud: Hi John. Do you want to play?  
John: I sure do.

The 3 are now playing. They played a while. They played for a few hours really. They then went back to there seats.

Ladonna: I see our friends are also going to San Diego.  
Bud: Yep.

After a while they made a stop in St. Louis at a Motel and they paid for the night.

Ladonna: Lets give you your bath. I seen you Naked before.  
Bud: I know.

Bud got naked after Ladonna drew the bath for him. Before he got in the tub he looked down but the camera does not go down to it. But he saw it.

Ladonna: Do you always look down at your male part before you take your bath?  
Bud: I sure do.

He got in the tub after that Ladonna got naked and took her shower. After that they went to sleep. The next day they got in there regular clothes had breakfast and loaded there stuff back on the bus and they got in and off they went.


	3. Enter The Ryan Family

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 3

* * *

Just then The Ryan family waiting for there train. They are going to Sea world to Bully people there. There train came and got on board on off they went. Now back on the bus John is now sitting with Bud. His parents let him because they are friends of there's.

John: Have you ever went to San Diego before?  
Bud: No. This my 1st time going there.  
John: I have family there we are visting.  
Bud: Ok.

After sometime they stopped in Oklahoma to have lunch. After that they got back on the us and off they went again. Then the bus driver got fuel and went off yet again.

Bus Driver: Are next stop will be in Sante Fe for dinner and get motel rooms there. Then have lunch in Phoenix and on to San Diego.

They did just that as in had dinner in Sante Fe and stayed there. Then got on the Bus again and took off. Meanwhile on the train with the Ryan Family.

Henry: I hope we Bully the people San Diego well.  
Tina: I am sure we will.

Tina is Mrs. Ryan's 1st Name. Just then William and Peter came back after they had Breakfast.

William: Do you think Mud and Jello will be in San Diego Dad?  
Henry: No I don't think so. I think they are still in Elwood City.  
Peter: Same with Donna?  
Henry: Yes same with her.

Now we go back with Bud and John playing with there new friend Larry.

Ladonna: I bought some toys for you 3.  
Bud: Thank you Ladonna. A Stegasuarous.  
John: Thank you.  
Larry: Yeah.

They are now having more fun playing.

Mrs. Goldberg: That was very nice of you Ladonna.  
Ladonna: No problem Mrs. Goldberg.

Back on the train with the Ryan family.

William: I am going to get some lunch.  
Henry: We will all have lunch now together.

They got there lunch and talking.

Tina: If we do a good job there we can move there.  
Peter: I will like that.  
Tina: I knew you would.

Next chapter They all arrive in San Diego.


	4. Arrival in San Diego

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 4

* * *

Man: This is the end of the line.  
Henry: Where are we at?  
Man: Las Vegas. There is an Airport there. From there you can go where ever you want. Then Henry slit his throat killing him instantly. Now with Ladonna Bud and them.

Bus Driver: Here is our last stop. There is Motel's over there.

They checked in. Now back with The Ryan Family.

They went into the Airport with Guns and kills some sercrity guards. They then shot and killed the pilot and took the airplane. Off they went towards San Diego.

Henry: We had to kill them.  
William: I know Dad.

They did evil laughs. Now back with Ladonna Bud and them.

John: Well we are off to my Aunt and Uncles house.  
Bud: See you John.

Off they went.

Ladonna: I know his cousin.  
Bud: I know. When do we go to Sea World?  
Ladonna: Tomorrow. We are going to the Beach now.  
Bud: Ok I will get my trunks out.

Off they went to the Beach. Now back with The Ryan Family.

Tina: Land there.  
Henry: Ok.

They did so. After all they are in San Diego. Now back with Ladonna and Bud. They are at the beach.

Ladonna: Lets put on our bathing suits.  
Bud: Ok Ladonna.

They did so and put on Sun Block. Bub is now not wearing his hat. Just wearing a pair of Gator Green Trunks. Now back with The Ryan Family.

William: Where do we stay at?  
Henry: In A Motel.

They checked in A Motel just not the 1 Ladonna and Bud are at. Ladonna and Bud saw John there wearing Blue Trunks.

Bud: Hi John.  
John: Lets go for a swim.  
Bud: Ok.

Ladonna then rented A Surf Board. After all she is very good at surfing. After that they ordered Pizza from a local Pizzaria. Now back with The Ryan Family.

William: What are we having for dinner?  
Henry: We are going to order Pizza.

They did so. Next chapter they go to Sea World.


	5. At Sea World

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 5

* * *

Now we see Ladonna and Bud got A Taxi heading to Sea World.

Cab Driver: That will be $35. Because we are now at Sea World.  
Ladonna: Here you go. Come on Bud.  
Bud: Ok.

Now we see The Ryan family now heading to Sea World as well.

Henry: Here we are at Sea World.  
William: Yep.

After getting into Sea World they saw a show. As in Ladonna and Bud. The Ryan family now came into the park. Ladonna and Bud don't know the Ryan family is there for now.

Bud: Can we go to The Gift Shop?  
Ladonna: Yes but after we see shows and stuff just before we go.  
Bud: Ok Ladonna.

Now back with The Ryan family.

Tina: That show was good.  
Henry: Yes it was.  
Peter: I think it could have been better.  
William: I also think so.  
Henry: Yep.

Now back with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I am hungry.  
Ladonna: Same here. Lets go get some food.

They found a place to eat at. The Ryan family found another place in Sea World to eat at. Ladonna and Bud went to see another show to go to. Now we go to The Ryan family.

Henry: That was good food.  
Tina: It sure was.

Now back to Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Another good show.  
Bud: It sure was.

They then went to use the bathroom and they went to another show. Now back with The Ryan family.

William: I think I saw Donna and Mud.  
Henry: If they are here we are in trouble.  
Peter: I don't like them 2.  
Tina: I also think I saw them.  
Henry: I think they are here.

Now we go back to Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Another good show.  
Bud: I want a soda.  
Ladonna: We will buy some then.

They bought some soda in collecters cups. Now back to The Ryan family.

Henry: Your right they are here. Lets try to avoid them.  
Tina: Your right Dear.

They went in a different direction than Ladonna and Bud. Now back with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I heard they are going to open a Water Park here.  
Ladonna: Same thing I heard. It will open sometime this year.

Next Chapter The Ryan's beat some Man up.


	6. The Ryan family beats up Guards

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 6

* * *

Henry: How about we fin d them and kill them.  
Tina: Sounds good to me. Lets ask people if they seen them.

Now we go to Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: That was a good show.  
Ladonna: It sure was. They bought a snacks which are soft prezels.

Now we see The Ryan family asking people if they seen Ladonna and Bud. In fact they have pictures of Ladonna and Bud.

Man: No sir.  
Woman: I have seen them buying prezels.  
Henry: Which way did they go?  
Woman: To see another show. They turned right.  
Tina: Thank you.

Now wee see Ladonna and Bud watching another show.

Bud: This show is good.  
Ladonna: I liked the 1st show the best.  
Bud: Same here.

The Ryan family keeps on asking people. Some people are talking to sercrity guards about it. They know The Ryan's are not te parents of Ladonna and Bud.

Sercrity Guard# 1: We will look into it.  
Man: Thank you sir.  
Sercrity Guard# 1: No problem.

They just keep asking people where Ladonna and Bud are at. Now we see Ladonna and Bud came out of that show and heading to another.

Bud: When is the Shamu Show?  
Ladonna: Later today. Now we are going to the Dolphin Show.

Now since the Ryan family is keeps asking where Ladonna and Bud are at. The sercrity Guards found that family.

Henry: Lets fight them.  
Sercity Guard #2: You 4 come with us.

The Ryan family beat up both Guards and they ran to another part of the park. Now back to Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Cool we are wet.  
Ladonna: I also like it.

A Bit late after the show

Man: You kids can get your hair or face painted over there if you like  
Ladonna: Ok.

Now we go back to The Ryan family who are still asking if they seen Ladonna and Bud are at.

William: I found a kid who has seen them 2.  
Henry: Where did they go?  
William: The Dolphin Show.  
Henry: Lets go there then.

Meanwhile Ladonna is getting her hair dyed like Rainbow Dash.

Bud: Any reason you had you hair dyed like a Rainbow?  
Ladonna: I felt like it. Lets go see another show.

They went to see another show. Next chapter The Ryan family kill A Little Girl.


	7. The Fight part 1:The fighting begins

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 7

* * *

Henry: I heard they are at The Shamu show. Lets go.  
Tina William and Peter: Right.

Now we see Ladonna and Bud at The Shamu Show.

Bud: What time does the show begin?  
Ladonna: In about 5 minutes.  
Bud: Ok.

The Ryan family now goes in to see the show before they fight Ladonna and Bud yet again.

William: When do we fight Dad?  
Henry: When the time is right.  
William: Ok Dad. So you want to see the show?  
Henry: Yes.

Now we go over to Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I heard this show is the best here.  
Ladonna: I heard the same thing.  
Bud: So after this then what?  
Ladonna: They have a few rides here then to the Gift Shop.  
Bud: Ok.

They had dinner before the show. Now back to the Ryan family.

Peter: There they are Dad.  
Henry: After the show we will fight them. I want to see the show 1st.

Then the show began. Ladonna and Bud are in The Splash zone.

Bud: This a vey good show.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

The show went on for a while. After the show people began to leave. Ladonna and Bud were among them. The Ryan family did kill a little girl. The Ryan family found them. The fight has begun.

Bud: You 4 again?  
Henry: Yes it is us. You and your Mom banned us from the beach. Now it is payback time since we found you.

Bud hit William in the belly. Ladonna hit Henry in his nose. Bud gave Peter a wedgie. Peter tried to hit Bud and his hand went in to a pole breaking his hand. He screamed in pain. The fight went on.

Tina: We will win. Since there are more of us so we will win.

Just then here came John. That made things better for Ladonna and Bud. Ladonna hit Tina in her nose. Bud gave Henry a Melvin. He dropped to the ground but he got right back up. John hit Peter in his ribs cracking 1. Peter is now unable to fight he lost. Tina hit Ladonna in her left ear. But that made her angry. Next chapter the fight ends.


	8. Fighting Part 2: The fighting ends

Ladonna and Bud go to San Diego chapter 8

* * *

The Ryan family then ran.

Crowed: Go get them! They killed a little girl!  
Ladonna: Lets go get those Ryan's.  
Bud: Yes.  
John: Yeah.

A person gave Ladonna a hammer to use. She caught Tins and hit her on her left ankle breaking it. Bud gave her his power stare. She gave up. John caught William and punched him I his chest breaking 3 ribs ten tried to hit John back but missed. John picked up a monkey wrench and broke his right leg and gave him the power stare.

Ladonna: 3 down 1 more to go. Bud check the north. John check the east. Sercrity guards got the west. So I get the south.

They did just that. Bud did find him then Bud found a hammer and hit Henry in his right ankle breaking it. Ladonna came and did the power stare. They did it. They are hero's now. They took the Ryan family took them to the Nearest hospital with police acting as guards. They got stuff at the gift shop thanks to the people and got Free passes to the park. The next day they went to the beach.

Ladonna: Well we are hero's now.  
Bud: We sure are.

They had fun at the beach. Next chapter they get a letter from Arthur and them who are in Enchancia.


End file.
